Phone Calls: A Drabble Series
by ShineBrite97
Summary: A -slightly- in-depth look into the private phone conversations of the RFA members. Rated K until prompted otherwise.
1. Jumin and Zen

**This is exactly what it sounds like. I was inspired by a chat room in Another Story when Jumin said that "Zen always picks up when I call." Which made me think, how do they sound on the phone together? Do the other members call each other the way they call MC? What do they all talk about in private phone calls?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Zen and Jumin

Jumin glanced down at his phone, solemnly swearing to keep the chat room contents confidential with a tap of the prompt on his screen. He couldn't help the notion as it crossed his mind, as it always did whenever he went through the process of exiting the chat room, that Luciel was given too much creative freedom with the app. _If everyone was just honest when they joined the organization,_ he thought. _There should be no worry._

_Now to call the moron. _He figured. He scrolled through the pages of the app, passing the electronic bankbook and the calculator, the photo bank, and the home page, going to the contact list and seeing Zen's name.

"Why couldn't he just use his real name like me and Assistant Kang…?" He muttered. He tapped the icon, watching the screen blink and change before his eyes, he put his phone to his ear and waited.

One ring, Two rings, Three…. He was ready to hang up when the line connected.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice rasped.

"Zen…" Jumin said briskly. "Is everything okay?"

"Jumin?" Zen asked suddenly, knocking out of the raspy stupor that enveloped him just a second ago.

"Assistant Kang and MC are worried for you, it would seem you haven't been present all day."

"Oh," Zen chuckled as he slipped his feet into the white slippers provided by the spa. He sat up, letting his arms raise high over his head in an indulgent stretch.

"Hmmm." He murmured, rolling out his joints as he stood up. "I didn't mean to make anyone worry," he said. "I've been at Spa land since this morning, I think I fell asleep after a massage and I just woke up."

"Well, I hope it's been quite relaxing for you, but you may want to enter the chat room," he replied stiffly. "I'm worried Assistant Kang might become sick with worry, We have a lot to do tomorrow, it will not do well to have my assistant home with a cold."

"Of course," Zen said with a content smile. He was slightly amazed at his own reception of Jumin's words, he felt so loose and relax from the massage, the hot spring, and the mud facial, that not even the Trustfund Jerk could rile him up now.

"Then excuse me," Jumin added awkwardly, quickly hanging up the phone. He shoved the phone into his pocket, glancing back at Elizabeth who had just jumped down from the highest shelf holding his ancient books and plant trimmings; now licking her tail and looking up at him with her shining blue eyes.

"Princess," he said. "How about a nightcap before bedtime?" he smiled down at her before the bottle of red wine was in his hand, as he uncorked it, taking in the delicate aromatics, he poured half a bottle of cat-friendly wine imported from a curious little purveyor in America into a crystal dish for her, and a half full glass of the cabernet for himself.

At the southern end of Seoul, Zen zipped up his jacket at the door to the spa, smiling and thanking the spa employees for their hospitality and wonderful service, nodding and bowing when they once again asked for a picture to post on their website. He promised to return sometime, and as he walked down the sidewalk to the bus stop, He opened his own copy of the app, flicking through the screens, and glancing at the twenty plus unread text messages and missed calls from Saeyoung and Yoosung. He quickly opened the chatroom, cringing when he counted how many he'd missed, and quickly entered the most recent option, already preparing his apologies.

* * *

**As much as I would have loved some gratuitous fanservice between these two, and as much as I ship them, I worked hard to not make this into mindless gay flirting. I figured more than anything they'd be awkward on the phone together. I mean Jumin is pretty awkward with MC even in his own route. I'm going to continue this as I see fit, but if anyone has any requests, feel free to leave a review! ^^ **


	2. Jaehee and Yoosung

Jaehee sat with one leg tucked underneath her in the computer chair just beside her bed. One glance at the digital clock on the desk showed her the ungodly hour it was. It was twelve sixteen in the morning, and she had just gotten home and set her house key on the hook by the door. She hadn't even finished changing her clothes yet when she finally sat down. She peered down at her partially unbuttoned white shirt, her soft flannel pajama pants like an unmatched suit, and her feet surrounded by the soft cushion of her home slippers.

It was a usual state for her, nothing out of the ordinary, but the chat room taking place on her phone made her reconsider her normalcy.

MC and Yoosung were holding the conversation at the moment, Yoosung complaining once again about V and his secrecy when it came to Rika. MC tried her best on her end to placate him as his words became more bitter and he lessened his use of emojis. Jaehee knew now that the situation was reaching a boiling point. Yoosung, for as patient, kind, and cute as he was, no longer wanted the reassurance from everyone, no more contemplating Rika's previous happiness or mental state. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

* * *

_**Yoosung:**__ I'm just saying, why won't V log in to talk to us about anything? _

_**Yoosung: **__He's been logging in more often to talk to you, MC_

_**MC:**__ Yoosung, have you had dinner tonight?_

_**Yoosung: **__No, _

_**Yoosung:**__ I tried eating earlier, but nothing tasted good..._

_**Yoosung: **__I've been playing LOLOL to distract myself. _

_**MC:**__ Why don't you have some tea?_

_**Yoosung:**__ Even that's too much effort right now. _

_**Yoosung:**__ I don't think I'll feel better until V finally just fesses up. _

_**Yoosung: **__But my mom sent me a box of tea from her trip to Japan, and it won't stay good forever. _

_**Yoosung:**__ I'll go get the water ready. _

He logged out after sending up his smiling emoji one that thanked MC for the idea and Jaehee realized she was alone with MC. An idea that gave her anxiety as much as curiosity.

_**MC: **__I'm worried about him. _

Jaehee smiled into her phone, feeling slightly enraptured by the kind heart MC possessed.

_**Jaehee Kang: **__So am I. _

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ I feel I may have underestimated the true weight on his mind. _

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I think he needs someone to talk to, but I'm not sure if any of us can provide him the proper help he needs. _

_**MC: **__Should I give him a call? _

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ I think I will if that's alright with you ^^_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I've known Yoosung for quite some time and I think it would be more beneficial for him to have an experienced ear. _

_**MC:**__ You are a saint, Jaehee. ^^ _

_**MC: **__Please take care of him._

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Please excuse me MC._

* * *

Jaehee logged out, tapping the button that swore she'd keep the conversation a secret. _ Not like I have any friends to talk to about this anyway…_ She thought cynically.

She tapped the screen, reentering the lobby and hearing the bouncy music seven had chosen for it, before she tapped the contact list, seeing Yoosung's picture amongst the other members, she realized she hadn't spoken to him on the phone, at least not in any time she could remember. She took a deep breath as she tapped his image, listening to the ringing and hoping he wasn't playing some game or too busy trying to cook.

He answered on the third ring, right away she noticed he was distracted, probably focusing on too many things already.

"Hello…?" He started. "Jaehee, hey noona, is something up?"

"Yoosung," She replied. "Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to chat, is this a good time?" She asked.

"Yeah," He said. "Sorry, I was picking up the mug I dropped, and waiting for the egg to fry."

"At least you're eating healthy…" She murmured. "Listen, MC and I were just talking…."

"Did she ask you to call me, noona?" He asked. "Is she worried about me?" He sighed into the phone, a sound followed by a grunt of frustration and an audible sizzle as she assumed he just flipped the egg. _The heat's too high,_ she thought.

"Well, yes, MC is worried about you, as am I, but I called on my own." She said.

"Oh," Yoosung seemed to pause as he considered her words. While she waited for whatever he'd say next, she clicked the pen on her desk, making a note to remind Jumin about the lunch meeting she was sure he'd forget about.

"So what do you think, noona?" Yoosung asked cutely. "What do you think my aunt and uncle even want to say to me?"

She considered his question, it was a very loaded question, and she couldn't deny it triggered her just a bit. She knew he had no clue about her own experiences with her relatives, so she held back, but thought of every response she could.

"In my own opinion," She replied. "Nothing bad can come out of you speaking with them, who knows? You might even get some of your questions answered."

"Like why they skipped her funeral…?" He asked bitterly. "Or why she felt safer with my parents than her own?"

"Yes," Jaehee said. "Unfortunately you'll never get the answers from Rika herself, and for that, I am very sorry to you, Yoosung." she added.

"I always thought V was the next best person to ask since he was with her up until the very end," He murmured. Fresh tears sprang into his eyes. He sniffed once, trying to keep the sadness at bay while he spoke. _I'd much rather cry in front of MC than Jeehee. _ He decided. "But maybe you're right...Maybe her parents might know even more than him."

"Give it a try, Yoosung," Jaehee replied tenderly. "Let me know what they say."

"You seem pretty interested…" He shot back.

"Let's just say Rika and I share this one thing," She admitted. "I too, had a couple take on a parental role for me, and they didn't want me around either."

"Jaehee…." Yoosung replied with shock. "I had no idea."

"No one does." She said quickly. "Only Mr. Han knows because it was added with my application, they are my emergency contacts."

"Wow…" Yoosung breathed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or roll her eyes at his reaction.

"Why don't you drink your tea and have some dinner," she suggested. "It's too late now to call anyone, but call them tomorrow during the day."

"You're right, Jaehee noona," Yoosung replied. "I should go before I burn the egg. Have a good night." He hung up right after she got say goodbye, and he set his phone down as he flipped the egg onto a plate. He took a bite, contemplating the things Jaehee had said to him. He realized he had known nothing about her other than she was Jumin's assistant. Now he knew about her home life, he knew she had been adopted just like Rika, he wondered what else he might learn about her, as he chewed, he opened his phone, opening the app and tapping on the text message feature, and typing up everything he knew he should have said while they were still on the phone.

_**Yoosung: **__Thank you for calling, Jaehee. ^^ I'll call my aunt tomorrow, and tell you what she tells me._

_**Yoosung:**__...do you think I could call you again if I need someone to talk to? _

He figured the poor woman had already gone to sleep by the time he texted her, so he clicked his phone off eagerly awaiting a response in the morning, as he sat down at his computer, his phone buzzed. Expecting something from MC he dove for it, unlocking it and seeing Jaehee's name.

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Of course you can, Yoosung ^^ _

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ Make sure to go to sleep soon. Good night. _

He smiled down at his phone, clicking it off as he finished his midnight meal, never knowing that across town in a high rise apartment, Jaehee sat at her bedroom desk with a steaming cup of green tea, smiling down at her own phone, rereading his texts, and feeling glad to have finally gotten through to him a little bit. She knew it wouldn't be long until he was able to break down that wall he'd built, and she couldn't wait for the day that RFA's cutie type was back to his old self.

* * *

**Does anyone else low-key ship these two? Like not romantically, but it's pretty much stated that Jaehee is the ultimate mom friend to all these guys, but like...I feel like Yoosung holds a special place in her heart. They have a much lighter friendship and much kinder interactions in Another Story. In Causal Story, she's a bit harsher with him, but like when they both had hope in the world, this wouldn't be too out of character for them, I think.**


End file.
